


Sight

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "You don't see me," Stiles says, taking hold of his spark and putting power behind his words.The stranger raises an eyebrow at him. With a British accent, he says, "Sure, I don't see you."





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurey/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205955) by [Anakris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris)



> Prompted by Maurey.

"You don't see me," Stiles says, taking hold of his spark and putting power behind his words. With that, he steps through the archway of the archaeological ruins, intent on finding the specific artifact that will clean up Beacon Hills' insistent siren problem once and for all. Their town isn't even on the ocean, for fuck's sake. Stiles can't see why this can't be someone else's problem.

The only person standing in the ruins is a man who he assumes to be an archeology buff. Some years older than Stiles, messy-haired and tanned, shorter than Stiles. Handsome in a nerdy sort of way. Or maybe that's just the glasses. Still, Stiles doesn't have time to embarrass himself while flirting. There are people to save. They may be idiots who fall for a siren's song, but they're Beacon Hills idiots.

The stranger raises an eyebrow at him. With a British accent, he says, "Sure, I don't see you."

"Weird, that usually works," Stiles says, squinting at him. The sun is overly bright for a guy who prefers the computer screen to direct sunlight. "Trying again. Do your thing, inner spark. You don't see me."

Unhelpfully, the stranger says, "I still see you." He looks more amused than unnerved at someone insisting otherwise. At Stiles' groan, he adds, "Do you need some help with that? A notice me not spell or something? Have you lost your wand?"

"My _what_ ," Stiles says, mouth dropping open. This stranger, who is taking him seriously, and asking him about wands. Okay, fuck Beacon Hills. The sirens can do their thing. Stiles just needs a few minutes, hours, maybe days to pick at this man's head. He throws his bag onto the ground, sits down next to the stranger, and says, "Tell me everything. Please."

Maybe with a little begging, he can get this guy to come back with him to Beacon Hills.

With any luck, Stiles has finally found his spark Yoda.

With a little more luck, maybe he's found something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
